The End Brings Change
by LaPerlaDelMar
Summary: Hermione and Draco are HGHB and they are forced to work together but when love comes their way can they handle it? I try to keep them in character and not be so corny R&R PLEASE
1. A New Year

A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Hermione lay on her bed thinking of her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. She had received her letter about being Head Girl about a week ago. She was, of course, ecstatic about being Head Girl. She didn't work her ass off for no reason of course. It was the least she deserved for all the bullshit she had to put up with. Being Harry Potter's friend was, of course, hard work and putting up with a certain blonde-haired Slytherin. Oh yeah, Mr. Draco Malfoy, what a pain in the ass. His family gave pureblood wizards a bad name always thinking they are holier than thou. He was a pompous asshole but he was a handsome one. Bitter tasting poison always has to come in a nice container and that was just the way it was with Malfoy. His good looks had decent intelligent girls lusting after him. Hermione, of course, refrained from falling victim to his seductive good looks. That was her though, over cautious Hermione Granger who thought more than she acted, which sounds like good qualities but they lead to a boring and uneventful life. This year she would try to let herself go more not too much because that would change everything that she was and believed in. Hermione continued to think about her upcoming year until she fell fast asleep.  
The next morning Hermione was finishing packing once she was finished she sat on her bed thinking to pass the time. She was snapped back to reality by her mother hollering up the stairs for her. "Hermione, it's time to go sweetheart." Hermione smiled to herself. Her mom was one of the sweetest people she had ever met. " Ok mum I'll be down in a minute." Hermonie answered grabbing her things. Once her things were loaded in the car they were off. She listened to her parents talk all the way to the station. Once she said her goodbyes to her parents she was off through the barrier where she met up with her best friends Harry and Ron. "It's really good to see you Hermione I trust you had a great summer." Harry said pulling her into a hug. "Of course I did Harry. Ron I'm sure you had a good summer also." Hermione said pulling Ron into a hug. "Yeah you know a summer at the Weasley's is never boring." Hermione and Harry laughed at Ron's comment. He did, of course, have a VERY colorful family. Hermione scanned the crowd of students until she was purposely bumped into momentarily knocking the wind from her. "Watch out mudblood! Now you've gone and dirty my new robe with your filth." Sneered an all too familiar voice. "Oh sod off Malfoy. You would think that you would have matured a little but of course you haven't your still the little prat from first year!" Hermione said staring him straight in the eyes. "Oh lookie here the golden trio finally has a new spokesperson" Malfoy said with his normally icy voice. "Oh Malfoy go fuck yourself you worthless excuse of a human being" Hermione came back with a glint of victory in her eyes. "Granger you and I both know I have no need to fuck myself I have plenty of girls to do it for me. I'm free right now would you like to help me fulfill your demand." Malfoy said with a smirk as he ran his hand seductively down her side. Hermione stood quietly and Malfoy took that as a sign of a victory for him. He slowly walked away laughing at what had just happened. Hermione quickly boarded the train.  
Hermione sat quietly on the long voyage to Hogwarts. Once they arrived Hermione was given a message to meet with Professor Dumbledore. She got into the carriage only to find that she would be meeting Dumbledore with Malfoy. "Oh great just what I need to be stuck with this obnoxious but handsome little prat." Hermione thought to herself. "Something on your mind Granger?" Draco asked smirking at her obvious staring. "Oh shut up cant you act like a civilized human being for one minute. Anyways what are you doing here don't tell me you're Head Boy." Hermione said avoiding looking him in the eyes. "Oh Granger how ever did you guess that I was Head Boy? I already knew your brown nosing ass was Head Girl so I'm not at all surprised." Malfoy said looking at the passing scenery. " How about we both just shut up for the rest of the trip." Hermione said becoming incredibly annoyed by him. " That's fine with me I didn't want to her your annoying voice anymore." Malfoy said with his usual cold voice. "This year should be really fun. He's never gonna act civilized to me but oh well I don't care what he does. He's an pompous stuck up asshole that I can live without." Hermione thought to herself. The rest of the ride was uneventful. Once they got to Dumbledore's office they were informed that they would be sharing a common room and would not be sharing a common room with their houses. This news really didn't sit well with either of them. Draco smirked at Hermione. This smirk made her feel uncomfortable for some reason. " Ok let the let games begin. His smirk tells me this isn't going to be an uneventful year." Hermione thought as they were led to their common rooms.  
  
A/N: Ok here is the beginning of my story it will pick up trust me but I have to easy the romance in or I would be changing the Draco and Hermione we all love. I want them to stay in character as much as it is allowed. PLZ READ AND REVIEW SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Also I'm an America so help me with English slang and terms. Im trying my hardest 


	2. The First Showdown

A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER  
  
Hermione and Draco entered their common room to find a tasteful union of red and green. It looked similar to their house common rooms but with different color schemes. "Wow" was all Hermione could say. "Yes I agree Granger. It would be even better if you weren't here but I guess I can settle for this. Take the good with the bad right?" Draco said scanning the room. "Malfoy you would be a much more pleasant person if you never talked." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Same for you. So Granger, tell me why you straightened out your hair? Trying to impress your little boyfriends?" Draco asked almost as if he cared. "Oh Malfoy how sweet of you to notice something about me. Do you like it or something?" Hermione asked wondering where her newfound courage came from. Draco smirked and reached up and ran his hand through her hair. Hermione tried her hardest not react to his touch but allowed her breath to be come shallow. This thrilled Draco. He inched his lips closed to her. Hermione closed her eyes and awaited his lips to meet his but heard him talk instead. " Granger your pretty stupid for someone who is suppose to be so smart. Like I would actually try to make a move on you." With that he departed from her and went to check out his new room. Hermione stormed off to her room feeling embarrassed and ashamed of herself allowing him to bother her that way. Draco laid down on his deep green silky bed sheets content with himself after his episode with Hermione. He lost himself in his thoughts of what had happened. So the mudblood actually had a sexual side to her. Who would have guessed and she actually wants him. This was definitely going to be a good year.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up late and was hurrying around and without thinking walked into the bathroom to find a naked Malfoy stepping out of the shower. Hermione tried to keep her eyes from wondering but couldn't help but taking in his well-sculpted body. Hermione stammer together her apology of "Umm I'm sorry." Malfoy smirked and took his time covering himself slowly he walked by her making as much contact with her as he could. Hermione sighed as she got into the shower "With all the other luxuries you would think we would have our own bathrooms but no we have to share." Hermione ignored Draco the entire trip to breakfast. She took her seat with her house and ate quietly. Harry and Ron decide to not to push her. Their first class was potions with of course Slytherin. Hermione trailed behind the others and made it to class after them to find out that the only seat left was the one beside Draco. Draco smiled at Hermione as she sat down beside him. Hermione took notes on everything Snape said trying to ignore the Adonis sitting beside her. Draco noticed her nervousness and decided to mess with her. Slowly Draco moved his hand and placed it on Hermione's thigh. At first she ignored him until he begin massaging it. She bit her lip to hide her obviously pleasure and pushed his hand away. Draco feeling satisfied kept his hand away. Hermione decided to get a little revenge. Slowly she placed her hand on the inside of his thigh and massaged it lightly. Draco was shocked and turned on by this and quickly removed her hand. Hermione felt satisfied that she had the last feel and went back to her work. The rest of the class and day was uneventful.  
Hermione was in the common room doing homework when Draco arrived. "Granger what the hell was that in potions?" Draco asked feeling his embarrassment come back as he remembered the situation. "It's called payback Malfoy. Did you enjoy it?" Hermione answered never looking up. "Stupid mudbloods these days think they can mess with purebloods. You need to be taught to stay in your place." Draco said feeling his anger rise. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy are you gonna teach me where my place is? Is your little obnoxious prat self going to teach my filthy mudblood self my place? Are you gonna act like at least half the man you think you are?" Hermione answered back staring him down. " Granger I have no time to prove my manliness to you. You will soon learn your place and unlike your fantasies your place is nowhere near my bed." with this Hermione looked shocked. This guy had a lot of nerve. " Malfoy I think that is your fantasy you're the one making sexual advances. Trust me you little ferret I've seen everything you have to offer and none of it is worth fantasizing about." Hermione finished with a smile when she saw the appalled look on his face. "Granger I seen you look at me and I know you want me just admit it and maybe you can find a part-time place in my bed." Draco said inching closer to her. "Just admit it to yourself you're into me also." Hermione blushed when she realized she had accidentally ousted her crush on him. "See Granger I knew it. Well goodnight muddy." Draco retreated with a smile of victory. Hermione kicked the couch and let out a loud "Fuck!" as she retreated to her room.  
  
A/N PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS!!! 


	3. Something Definately Different

A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER  
  
Hermione slammed her door and lit some candles to illuminate her room enough to read. She was gonna bury her nose in a book to try and over come her obvious embarrassment. She grabbed her book and flopped down on her bed. For the first time Hermione could concentrate at the reading at hand. Her mind began to wonder.  
  
"How could I actually admit my crush to Malfoy. Am I just looking for things that he can use against me?" Hermione sighed and put her book down there was no way she could concentrate. She continued with her thoughts. "Of course it's just a physical crush. He hardly has a personality that would draw me to him. He's a little snobby prat but he's gorgeous." Hermione's mind began to switch over to fantasizing about Malfoy. She imagined him holding her like he loved her. She envisioned him capturing her lips with his soft full pink lips and kissing her with such passion it would seem she held his very last breath. Hermione shook her head at this. "Imagine Malfoy actually having an heart and being romantic" Hermione laughed as she got up to blow out the candles. Once the candles were out she returned to her bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy both had the morning free after breakfast until 11am so they both decided to stay and hang out in the common room. They both expected that the other would go somewhere else instead of staying in. The fact that they would be both in the room together didn't sit well with each of them.  
  
Hermione sprawled her books out on the floor and started on her homework. Malfoy let out a laugh more like an evil snicker but then again he was nothing but evil. "God Granger is that all you ever do? Sit around and do homework and, of course, fantasize about me." He said this in his normal cocky way. Hermione blushed but decided to not let him get the best of her. "Of course that is all I do Malfoy. Do my schoolwork and of course fantasy about pleasing you. I fantasy about screaming your name as you make love to me." Hermione shot back rolling her eyes. Malfoy looked shocked Hermione decided to go for the kill. " Oh Draco, harder baby, Oh Draco your so big." Hermione screamed in mock sexual voice. "Do you like my fantasy?" Hermione asked winking at him. Draco looked shocked, embarrassed and appalled. He couldn't find his voice for a moment. "Oh yeah Granger I always wanted a filthy mudblood to scream my name." With that he got up and exited their common room. Hermione smiled at her obvious victory.  
  
Draco walked around the halls trying to pass time. Hermione was really getting to him and he didn't like that. "Keep yourself together Draco. She's just a filthy mudblood she isn't worth the dirt you walk on. Don't let her get to you she can never defeat a pureblood god such as myself." Draco continued the thoughts to try and convince himself that she wasn't getting to him. He came back to the room shortly after dinner hoping Hermione would be with the golden boy and the weasel but much to his dismay she was there. "Granger why are you with the other 2 stooges?" Draco asked in a very annoyed voice. " What does it matter to you? Anyways they are always too busy for me. Ron is always stuck up Harry's ass and Harry is always stuck up Ron's and Ginny's Asses. They have hardly the time for me anymore" Hermione sighed as she finished her sentence. Suddenly Draco felt some sympathy for her. He at least had friends even if they were stupid oafs. But he shook the feeling he would never show the mudblood he was sympathetic. " Aww poor little mudblood has been kicked out of the golden trio." Draco said with his normally icy voice  
  
"Malfoy you know if were going to be working and living so close together you should at least act like a civilized human being if that is possible. Seriously you need to grow up you're in your 7th year and you still act like a 1st year. Get over the mudblood pureblood shit it obviously doesn't make you a good witch or wizard. I'm twice as good as you and I'm muggle-born." Hermione finished with a fierce but calm voice. Draco was taken back by her comments but finally it registered in his head how badly he had been insulted and his anger rose. " Listen you filthy piece of mudblood trash you better hold your tongue or I will hold it for you. You are not even half as good as me. You stupid brown nosing mudblood bitch. DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" His voice becoming louder gradually until he was screaming. Hermione was startled momentarily by his fierce voice but decided not to show weakness and allow him to insult her like that. She rose to her feet and looked him in the eye and spoke.  
  
"Malfoy you better hold your tongue or I'll hex you to hell and back. Unlike most of the stupid sluts and stupid oafs you encounter on a daily basis I'm not in no way afraid of you. I wont allow you to ruin my 7th and final year at Hogwarts. You're not worth that. We are going to act civilized to each other if it's the last damn thing I do." Draco was intrigued by her courage. It was a turn-on to him. He allowed his eyes to roam over her face and noted how fiery her eyes looked. She looked so sexy to him right then and there. He decided to speak and not just stare. " You know Granger I like your spunk it's quite a turn-on. I find it very sexy that you have enough courage to stand up to me." With that he ran down her back. Hermione shivered.  
  
Draco in return wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Hermione's breath became shallow with anticipation. Slowly he inched his lips to hers capturing them in an intense lust filled kiss. Draco's hands traveled Hermione's back and just as they were about to deepen the kiss there was knock at the door. Hermione and Draco pulled away. Draco looked at Hermione and licked his lips seductively "this isn't over yet Granger" with that he retreated to his room leaving Hermione to answer the door.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! IM BEGGING YOU!! 


End file.
